


No Pain No Gain

by orphan_account



Series: Shassie High School AU [5]
Category: Psych
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pain No Gain

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written but forgot to post it. (I totally give you permission to throw cyber tomatoes at me)

Awkward doesn't even begin to cover it. 

If Shawn had thought that his father walking in on him and his boyfriend 'in the midst of the act' was mortifying, then having Henry interrogate him was ten times worse.

Him and Lassie had gotten dressed in silence, taking as long as possible to put off the shitstorm that was about to happen. Now, they stood in the kitchen, ShawnandLassiter on one side of the table and his father on the other. 

"So, were your intentions to screw my son and never to be seen again?"

Shawn watched several emotions cross Lassie's face. Shock, offense, anger, and, inexplicably, sadness. 

"Of course not. I love Shawn."

His dad was surprised for a quick second before his face straightened out and he looked over at Shawn with a face that clearly said 'Explain".

"It's true, Dad. He's the Juliet to my Romeo. But given how that ended-"

"Shawn." Surprisingly, it wasn't Henry that called his name to stop his ramblings, it was Lassie.

"Lassie?"

Lassie didn't respond, but gave him a _look_.

"How long has this been going on, Shawn?" His father questioned, interrupting their moment.

Shawn took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "A year."

When he risked a peak, Henry looked ready to pass out. He then looked over at Lassie who just licked his lips, seemingly ready to bolt for the door.

"A year?" His dad repeated.

"Yeah, you know, three hundred sixty-five days, five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes, thirty-one million-"

"Shawn, just stop. You're saying that you kept a relationship - _a serious relationship_ \- hidden from me for a year."

Shawn nodded. 

"How?"

"I think you mean 'why', Pop." Shawn announced even though his dad wasn't listening. Henry, instead, looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown.

"I mean, I'm a cop I should have..." He trailed off into indistinct muttering.

"Dad, where are your priorities?" 

Lassie, who Shawn had all but forgotten about, spoke up, "I don't understand." 

Shawn leaned towards him and, in a low voice, explained, "He doesn't like being the last to know something. Makes him feel... bad or something, I guess."

"Should I go?" Lassie asked, leaning towards him but keeping his eyes on Henry.

Henry spoke before Shawn could. "Yes, you should." 

Lassie nodded and moved to kiss Shawn, then thought better of it, seeing the glare Henry threw him.

Shawn watched him go, something weird happening in his chest, before turning back to his father. 

"Shawn, I'm not-"

"Dad, listen, before you get all riled up, I just want to say that... I love him. And I know you're thinking 'you're too young' and 'you don't know what love is' well, I am too young and I might not know what love is, but I need him. He's... he's Lassie." Shawn finished, small smile on his face. 

~~

Henry knew his son. 

He knew that Shawn was irresponsible and took unnecessary risks, and Henry, as had been previously stated, wasn't stupid.

"Okay, son, you can continue your 'relationship', but I don't want anymore incidents like what happened upstairs."

Shawn smiled at him brightly, a smile Henry hadn't seen since Shawn was five, and he knew he had either made a good decision or the worst decision he could have made.


End file.
